The Birth of Pluto
by Saturns Darkness
Summary: How did Pluto aquire her position? was it fate, or a curse she rightfully deserved? one shot, rated for safty.


_this is another one shot. I'm happy with it. I do not own sailor moon._

**Thebirth of pluto**

The temple was dark. Unseen drops of water hit the mosaic floor, creating an echo. Low lit torch lights combined with wind to create invisible creatures' shadows. Those torches led shadows to the Temple's heart. Inside the heart and beyond the magically guarded door, a shadow slipped. 10 crystals stood on grey marble pedestals, surrounded an aura all their own, and needed not extra protection.

The shadow went to all, hovering slightly above each. The auras faded to a dim light, and faded themselves into the fabrics of reality. The shadow stood in the middle of the room, and watched each crystal fade, and gave a satisfactory smile. The smile spread to give the shadow a solid, silver featured female. Somewhere, an alarm sounded.

Slowly, and unafraid, the female turned to the voices shouting at her to surrender. "I did surrender, when I gave it decree that the moon and the sun shall rise without each other. You are powerless to stop me." The guard trembled, and could not hide shaking in his features when the priestesses ran through the halls and finally caught up with him.

Their delicate hands lifted pale grey silk robes, and gazed upon a woman who they recognized as their queen. "Why release the crystals, M'lady, when they are unharmed in your sacred temple?" Their posture held no hostility, and the guard began to panic.

The queen saw this, alarmed, yet she did not move from the center of her temple. "They will be conquered soon, and made one, by the one that conquered this lunar soldier." Her graceful hand gave attention to the guard, who now was past panicking, and was slumping into a coma like state.

The Matron priestess recognized the evil that was taught to be avoided. In her heart, she had felt a tug of evil, and feared that what she was destined to do since birth was occurring. The queen was silent, and met the Priestess' eyes. "You are why I set the crystals free. You would consume him before you would knowingly allow me to kill you."

The Matron goddess removed her hood to look the Lady of the moon directly on. Her dark green hair fell down in a braid to the floor, and magenta eyes took her in slowly. All this time, the guard had stilled, and his uniform began to melt, with his body "I feel a presence, lady, yet it is not mine. I am corrupted, but I was corrupted when my father deserted me at your feet. This is not of my doing." The other priestesses stepped back in the horror that their matrons were overturning their natural boundaries. In the chaos, one priestess fainted.

"You are right; this is not your doing, Chronos' Daughter. It is my own doing." All eyes were on the now corpse of a guard. He was rising, creating a hood, and a deep shroud of power around him grew. "Pull your hood back, Hades. We all know who you are." His evil laughter accompanied the pulling back of the hood.

A small blond stepped up from the group, creating a four cornered polygon of power. "Why are you all doing this?" Her innocent blue eyes took in a tragic scene of power. A purple featured priestess stepped forward as well, next to the first priestess. "You will destroy the known world, Hades, Selenity, Matron." The three addressed remained silent, and watched the next chosen one to step forward.

The two strongest of the Priestess' stepped forward, to the royals' unrecognized astonishment. One was causing a charge in the air, and another had tremors beneath her feet. "You are going to kill your daughter." A gentle aqua Priestess finished their statement. "You are going to kill your daughter, and the world with it."

A shy priestess came forward, with a silent moment, and a suspicious expression. "You caused Vesuvius, Atlantis, and the Roman fire." The darkest of all women came forward in a solitary ring of power. "You have taken the deaths of millions onto your souls."

The last statement created a tremor across Serenity's face, making it grim. Hades was sardonic throughout the whole thing. The Matron had slumped to the floor, balancing on her feet, head down. "I have taken those souls upon myself yes. He will kill me though for your retribution. Matron, take your girls. Their deaths will come too soon."

The matron rose, and slowly walked out. Those who stayed back followed the Matron. The one who had come forward, stayed, and looked at each other. "We will die for them. Form around them." The blond was grim, with an air of confidence. All formed a circle around Hades and Selenity, at her word, and held out hands. Colors of power connected to each other, creating a circle of protection.

Hades looked around with an amused glint. "I can take your daughter's guardians with them, I am guessing." The guardians braced as his dark power began to flow at Serenity. Seeing those fated about to die, Serenity pushed her own white power at her Mate. Power met at the center, and foreheads began to glow, emitting their own colored beams.

Somewhere throughout the power display, the Matron came back, and watched the power display, knowing she could not assist. The prism of power created a white blast that grew slowly. Eventually, it was touching the guardians. Pains went throughout their body, and the king and queen of the galaxy were surrounded in their self created agony. From her distance, the matron threw in her maroon power. That extra power boost was it.

Time stopped. All froze, some crying, some burning, some dying, but all stopped, and never dropped down the power levels. In the peak of the explosion, when the ruins around them would fall soon, when their frail, mortal bodies would incinerate, the queen summoned her crystal. She avoided the power with once delicate and unmarked feet, and held her crystal with burnt hands.

Selenity moved to the center of the temple's heart, crystal above her head. Behind closed eyes, she watched the future sailor senshi, the lost moon kingdom, and a different chance for her daughter to live. Her soul began to pour into the crystal, and its brightness had never been matched before. The crystal absorbed all power, and released the guardians.

With unreadable bodies, they watched their world explode around them. In their minds, knowledge of a better future existed. The queen collapsed, as did Hades, swallowed up by his own tainted power. A mark of Venus appeared on the blond's forehead. The guardians each received their own mark, and the matron's robe melted away, to instead stand in a white and maroon skirt, and gloves held a staff. The staff's head had the queen's heart in it. A heavy silence fell on the imploding world. Their mortal forms were dead.

A hazy from of the late queen Selenity the XV of The late moon rose over the guardians. Their robes melted back to a similar fuku to the Matrons, and in spirit, they knelt in front of the deceased queen. "You were chosen for the future, as you will have died in the past, having passed a test of strength, spirits. The crystals found a home inside of each of you as you gave power to the fates. Matron, you failed me. While your world suffered, you watched. For that, you will watch forever. The future is yours to play with my senshi, and my daughter is what you are to find. The next life is yours, and yours alone, my Immortals."

The queen fell back, and the spirits made their way back to their old bodies. The world imploded then, in a great combination of power, and started life again. Only a faint light continued on, and solidified. A moon appeared over the fallen temple. Ruins adorned it, as a reminder of times long past. All would be forgotten soon.

_Do you like it? Tell me please. Commentary makes me happy._

**_This is saturns darkness' perspective on pluto._**


End file.
